Crying Out, The Fifth Hunger Games
by Lunamon810
Summary: Fifteen year old Makayla Stark was praying the day would never come. But it did. But that wasn't what she volunteered for. Her just-recovoring neighbor got chosen for the Hunger Games, that's why. Then her boyfriend volunteered for her little brother.


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! (No duh Luna.) Anyways I'm now focusing on four stories. Digimon: The Crest of Trust, The 5****th**** Hunger Games (this one obviously), Out In Wonderland (my cousin TheIllusion posted that one but it's a collab between us), and my card captors story Cardcaptor Blake. So yeah.**

**This is based in the 5****th**** Hunger Games, obviously. I chose that year for several reasons. One is the boy tribute-girl tribute rule isn't necessarily established yet. Also, nothing is really known about it so no one knew who won, stuff that happened to it, or who was in it. So this way, there's really no telling if rules were established or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins & her publishes, and anyone else that contributed to it. Along with the other Hunger Games book.**

**Claimer: I do own Makayla, and the rest of the tributes. All tributes are based off of friends of mine from real life. Please don't make fun of District 2's tribute's name 'Pi' my friend made me name his character that. I don't know why. That dude is WEIRD.**

* * *

I woke up, awaking from my usual nightmare of being caught in the house while it burnt down, taking my little brother and parents with it. I looked at my mirror, and my groggy self stared back. I had black hair that fell in wavy curls. My brown eyes looked sad and regretful. Today wasn't a day anybody wanted to wake up to. The Reaping.

I stood up and walked to my closet, removing a dark red dress that went mid-calf. It looked fairly good with my dark complected- like a dark-ish tan- skin. I pulled on a pair of black leather high-healed boots. I left my hair down, and went to the kitchen where Dad, Mom, and Davis- my little brother- sat. I sat down, and absentmindedly chewed on the cooked deer and sipped on the tiny glass of orange juice.

We all sat in silence. Once I finished, I walked a little bit across town to my friend Zachary's house. I knocked on the door and Zachary Morgans stood there. He had chocolate brown hair that went to his chin and curled outwards in wisps. He smiled at me. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and khaki pants, with some black dress boots. It was creepy how we always seemed to wear similar outfits.

"Hey Makayla." He said.

"Hey Zach." I said.

I ever so slightly bit my lip. Today, one of us could be forced into the dreaded event called the Hunger Games. It'd started four years ago. It was a horrible, ruthless battle between 24 'tributes'. Two from each district.

There are twelve districts here in Panem. There used to be thirteen but...I won't go into that right now. I currently lived in District Five. We were gifted with a good population of animals, so we were one of the less starved districts. But districts like District 12 starve more and more everyday.

"Well, we'd better get going." Zach said. "We wouldn't want to be late."

"Late for what?" I said sternly with a fed-up voice. " For them to sentence someone to their death?"

"I know." Zach said, running his fingers through my hair.

I blushed. My boyfriend was about the only person who'd be able to calm me right now. We hooked our arms, and walked slowly to the area in town which'd been set up for this. I listened as speeches were given. Two years ago, our district had won. Preston Gils had won. He gave a encouraging speech, but his words fell deaf to our ears.

After probably a half hour of stuff like that, it came time to pick names. Right now, everybody in my family was ineligible to be sucked into the cruel world of Hunger Games except me. One name pulled out. Preston got the honor of saying this one.

"Tammy Johnson."

I wanted to go up on that stage and slit the boy's throat. Tammy was my neighbor. She had just gotten over Swine Flu, and my family had given up over half of our food supply to keep her alive, along with many other people. I heard a little girl scream and start crying, I saw twelve year old, light-brown haired Tammy drop to her knees next to her father, crying so hard I thought she might dehydrate from it.

"Will anybody volunteer as tribute?" Preston asked.

There was a murmur among the crowd. I swallowed hard, and stepped forward. I knew Zach's eyes were bugging out by now, and I raised my bowed head and raised my hand. I swallowed hard again, and took a deep breath.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I heard Zach whimper. Tammy sniffed and looked at me with her light green, pleading eyes. I smiled at her, reassuringly. I wasn't going to let her into this. I took slow strides towards the stage. I couldn't look back at Zach. If I saw his eyes, I'd break down crying. I kept my sophisticated look I wore while I walked towards my death. I slowly stalked up the stairs, and to my unrightful place on stage, where the last tribute had stood.

My head had became bowed since I started walking. Now I looked up and my eyes flared open, and I could tell from the screens they showed the determination I had. Preston smiled admiringly at me.

"Name?"

"Makayla Dunwell."

When I looked at the crowd, some people who'd I known were giving me our solute. Tapping your lips with the pad of two fingers three times, then resting the two fingers on your heart, then bowing your head. I gave the slightest smile, then I met Zach's eyes. He looked mad, sad, and confused all at the same time. He was just barely shaking his head. I heard Davis crying, screaming. He was only twelve- meaning he could have been drawn out too- but understood his fifteen year old sister was being forced to commit suicide.

I crossed my arms in a prideful way, kept my shoulders and chin high, and gave a slight half smile as they pulled the next tribute's name out. Now I wanted to have Preston's butt on a platter.

"Davis Dunwell."

Zach's draw dropped a couple centimeters as his eyes became wide with horror. My little brother screamed, kicked, cried, tried to run away. My arms dropped and I violently shook my head, and my breath quickened faster than I could run, which was saying something for me. Two burly men grabbed my brother by his upper-arm. No, no, no! Not my little brother! Let him go! I thought, clenching my teeth, my eyes full of both sadness and anger.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Zach called out, and the two people sat down my brother.

Zach marched up the stage to me, and my eyes showed gratitude and disbelief.

"Well, well, well." Preston said. "Seems one's volunteering pays off."

At this point even just bopping Preston on the head would have done me some good, but I just stared at Zach, who was giving the tiniest smile that only I could really notice. Preston patted me and Zach on the shoulder.

"Two volunteers! The Hunger Games spirit is spreading, no doubt!" Preston said. "I assume that was your little brother, Makayla?"

I nodded, and looked forward at the crowd, straight into my brother's relieved-stressed-sad- confused-scared eyes. I gave him a short smile, to let him know I'd be okay, then I tore my eyes away back to Preston who was at my left.

"So I assume you two know each other?" Preston asked. "Since you volunteered to save her brother?"

Preston nodded. "We know each other."

Sadly.

Our mayor started reading the Treaty of Treason, a long boring speech. Then the two of us turned to look at each other, and we shook hands, and he gave it the rhythmic feeling he did when we would make bets about silly stuff, like who'd spy a deer first. We kept straight, serious faces. But our eyes shared a sweet, comforting smile.

We were whisked off after the anthem finished, and brought to the Justice Building by Peacemakers. We were put into isolated rooms, where people could visit us for a hour. I sat on the warm, rabbit fur couch while I awaited someone to come through the door.

Mom, Dad, and Davis walked through first. I ran at them and hugged them so tight, I thought they might suffocate from the group hug. I cried for just a minute, then sniffed it away. Davis then hugged me just as tight, and kissed me on the forehead. He didn't want to say anything that would make me sad.

"It's mighty brave of you to have volunteered." Dad said, his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I couldn't stand to see Tammy go through this."

He nodded back, understanding. "The Johnsons must think of you as a goddess."

I nodded. Mom straightened my dress collar. She'd made this dress, and I'd cherish it as long as I could. Davis clung to my side.

"Remember, my tomahawk is under my nightstand." A Tomahawk was a throwing axe, which is what I used to hunt with.

Dad nodded.

"You can sell anything of mine you want if you need to." I said.

"Don't talk like you won't come back." Davis said. "Your strong."

"District 1 and 2 are stronger."

Davis seemed to finally understand perfectly- I won't be coming back. I hugged him tight, then mom, then dad.

"You'll beat them. You'll beat them all." Davis said. "Please don't give up. Promise you won't give up."

"I promise." I said ruffling his hair, and got up from where I had been crouching.

I gave mom and dad, both a hug, then they were forced out. I returned to the velvet couch, then Mr. Johnson and Tammy appeared through the door. The mom had died of tracker jacker stings.

"Hello Mr. Johnson." I said smiling. "Hi Tammy."

Tammy plain out ran at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me tight, and I softly returned it.

"Thank you so much..." She said softly.

"Of course." I said, still sitting on the couch.

Once Tammy backed up, I noticed her dad was giving me such a thankful, admiring look I started to wonder if he seriously thought I was some type of goddess.

"I could never thank you enough." he said.

"We fought too much for her to give up on her now." I said.

"I would be alone if it wasn't for you."

"I wouldn't let that happen, sir."

He looked at his daughter, who unraveled her hand to reveal a locket with a clay circle with a deer etched into the surface. she nodded for me to open it, and it revealed a picture of my family on the left, hers on the right. I held it my hand.

"Will you please wear it to-"Tammy cut off Mr. Johnson and finished for him. "represent our district?"

"Of course." I said, and Tammy helped me put it on.

We were aloud to wear one thing into the Hunger Games arena, and this would be mine. Then they had to leave. I had a half hour left. I waited probably three minutes before Zach's family filled my company.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Morgan's, hi James." I said, James being his little brother.

"I'm so sorry you have to go against your boyfriend." Ms. Morgans said.

"It's fine. He'll have me down soon enough." I said. "I think he'll win for sure."

"You need to be confident in yourself Makayla." his mom said.

Said the lady whose son would be dead soon...unless he somehow won.

"I know, but those District 1 and 2 kids are strong, even District 12 probably has me overpowered." I said.

And Zach too.

"Fight to the end dear." his dad said . "Even if it means to...dispose of...Zach. At least our district would have a winner."

"I wouldn't have the heart to kill him." I said.

"Lead with your head, not your heart." one of his three little brothers said in a quiet voice.

"Daniel, don't encourage her to kill him!" his little sister cried out.

"It's okay Kimmy, I...I probably won't end up...that far..."

"But what if you do!" She yelled at me. "You'll kill him! I've seen you with your axe! Your ruthless!"

"Kimmy!" His older sister Camy scolded. "Don't! You'd kill someone if you had to live!"

"Would not!"

"Kimmy! Enough!" their mom scolded. "Kara is right. You would kill someone if it meant surviving."

I bit my lip and looked apologetically at their parents. In conclusion, Zach had three little brothers, Daniel, Gavin, and James. Then there was his little sister, Kimmy. He had two older sisters, Kara and Tonya. Then he had a older brother, Carson. His parents were dang busy!

Then the guard motioned for them to leave. The Kimmy was first out. Then Daniel looked at me.

"Don't give up Kayla." he said, and walked out.

"Never back down." Kara said with a short nod, and shook my hand.

After a couple of minutes they were all gone. I didn't think anyone else cared enough to come speak to me, since I had enough time for at least one more visitor. And sure enough, Ms. Frankston walked in. I remembered the several times I'd brought cooked meat to her family. They didn't have much luck in hunting, so they often starved. I tried hard to keep everyone alive that we could afford to.

"Hi Ms. Johnson. How's Mr. Johnson and Henry?"

"They're good." she said. "I'm so sorry you have to do this."

"It's not like you chose my fate." I said, smiling at her. "Don't worry, Dad knows to portion the foods for other people. You'll all be fine."

"I just wanted to thank you one last time for helping us." she said.

I smiled at her. "I know what it feels like. Feeling like you could never pay your debt. You'll be fine."

She smiled at me. It felt good to know I had kept her family alive, at least for a couple of years.

"Well, I guess this is it Ms. Johnson." I said. "Take good care of Henry, he's a good kid. Even if he does break the rules sometimes."

"I will. He'll never starve, if I have anything to do with it." she said.

I smiled at her, then she was whisked out. I rode a short ride to the train station, which is the site of a reporter infestation. I walked onto the train, feeling stalked by the reporters. I turned around and gave them a peace-sign pose with Zach's arm around my shoulders as he smiles and does the same.

As soon as the doors had been closed for a few second, I let all my breath out in a whoosh. We were greeted by Preston, who brought us in a tour around the fancy-as-crap train we would live on for the night. He lead us to our individual rooms, and told us we could do whatever we wish, as long as we didn't break anything.

I immediately took a hot shower. I hadn't had a hot shower in what felt like forever. It was a over-head shower, the ones that was like a rain shower. I made the pressure medium, and I half danced around in the shower. It felt so good to have the crusted dirt off my skin and hair. I was in there probably a half hour, but the water remained steadily warm. When I got out a stood in the automatic dryers for a few minutes, then once I was dry I brushed out my hair. Then I changed into a long grey t-shirt and darker grey below-the-knee pants. I replaced my necklace, and pulled on some pure leather black boots, only a few inches above ankle high.

Then Preston knocked on my door, declaring it dinner time. Just thinking about the food made my stomach growl! I rushed to the door, but stopped and put on my sophisticated look. I opened the door calmly, and walked into the hall. I walked to the dining room area as Zach arrived. I filled my plate to the max, poured myself some soda-like stuff.

"Not to sound like a interviewer or anything," Preston said. "but what went through your head when you volunteered?"

I looked at him and swallowed, then took a deep breath. "The fact we've fought so hard to keep Tammy alive was what got my hand up. Then the regrets due to what my family will go through."

"And I thought about Makayla, going crazy with the thought of someone killing her little brother, even if she was there." Zach said.

"I see." Preston said, and sipped the gold liquid I had no idea what was.

"So, what went through your head when your name was called two years ago?" I asked.

"Well, first 'Crap'. Then 'I'm doomed'. I felt like I was committing suicide by walking onto that stage, which I wish I had been, then I wouldn't have went through the Hunger Games. And then I looked at my parents, who looked devastated." He said. " And I almost lost it. Then I saw my best friend Ally. She looked like she was going to lose it. I almost gave up, but I didn't."

"Don't turn this into a grown up speech, your seventeen." I reminded him

"I know, I know." he said.

"So, what happens from here?" Zach asked, taking a bite of hot dog.

"Well right after we get done here we watch a recap of the Reapings across Panem," he said. " Then tomorrow when we make it to the Capitol you'll receive your makeover."

"And we make it to the Capitol at like, 4:00am?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Great." I said.

After dinner I forced myself to keep the rich cheesecake I'd just had down while we went into the comfy room to watch the other Reapings. I watched as two kids from district one volunteered for the stinking thing too. One was female, one was male. The District 2 were volunteers too- one's name was funny, Pi- and the other's started with a J, Janysia or something.

Two girls- a jokester and a determined one- made up District 3's tributes. Then 4's were apparently brother and sister. Then Zach and I appeared, and I saw that I had put on more of a show than I thought, I was proud of how convincing I was. Then District 6 were just stubborn. 7's proved to be quite different. One was bold, the other was so shy I thought she'd probably rather die than be seen on national TV. Tributes for District 8 were both kind of mixed between confident and shy, it was weird. Nine were quiet, but their eyes showed pain.

Apparently Ten knew each other, one's name was Lucifer, which I only remember because it sounded weird. Though the girls name wasn't much different- Jira or something. Then 11's were a couple of smart alecs. Twelve's were interesting. One was screaming when she was forced onto the stage- her name started with a V or something- and the other proudly marched onto stage. Weird for District 12, most definitely.

Then we headed to bed. I rummaged through the fine sleeping-clothes section of my dresser, and picked a silky grey long sleep-shirt with fuzzy pajama pants. I laid on the bed, which was as soft as a cloud. I crawled under the covers and rested my head against the soft pillows. I drifted to sleep, my last thoughts roaming around my family, how they were doing without me. I'd never know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I know, it's probably unlikely that stuff like 'one boy tribute, one girl tribute from each district' was made after the first Hunger Games, but that way everyone could represent someone from my real life. Including Mentors! Preston is really someone I know in real life. Some of the mentors are going to be teachers from my school. xD Anyways, yeah. Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! Bye for now!**


End file.
